


A small surprise

by Z_S64



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_S64/pseuds/Z_S64
Summary: A little one-shot for the birthday of a friend of mine. Happy birthday my Holmes. ❤🎈
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	A small surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SherlockWatson_Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWatson_Holmes/gifts).



It had been raining all night and truth to be told, Sherlock has always enjoyed the rain. It's soft, pure and life-giving. He's always been fascinated by it.

The raindrops on the skylight created a sort of soft melody that he could hear from the bed. They'd lured him to sleep last night while John was on a shift. 

At sunrise, birds started to chime and Sherlock woke up smiling. Usually by this time, John would be gone, he always had to leave early to the clinic and after ruffling Sherlock's curls and exchanging a sleepy goodbye and sometimes a kiss, John would be on his way to work. 

But today Sherlock could hear the clatter of dishes in the kitchen. John was still on shift and it would be at least an hour until he'd come back. Sherlock quickly got up and put on his dressing gown on in a semi-panic and grabbed John's old pistol which he knew John kept by the drawer of his nightstand.

They had started to share Sherlock's bedroom a few months ago but now it felt like they'd been sharing it since forever. Sherlock walked out on tiptoe to make as little sound as possible. 

"Oh good. You're awake." John said smiling as he continued to set the kitchen table.

"John?! What are you doing home? I could have shot you. You were up all night on shift anyways. Did you even sleep at all?"

"No I didn't sleep to be honest. Too excited? And Well, what does it look like I've been doing?"

"You... you made breakfast?"

"Yes. Did... did you like it?"

"Well of course I did but what's all this about?"

"Oh my God. You really don't remember, do you? I'd assumed you'd delete it at some point but I didn't think you'd actually do it."

"Remember what?"

John chuckled and walked over and wrapped his arms around Sherlock. Then he kissed his cheek. "Happy birthday Sherlock."

Sherlock froze, John wasn't even sure if he was even breathing.

"Sherlock? Did I do something wrong? Are you alright?"

"My... my birthday?"

"Yes. We rarely get to have breakfast together because either I'm working or we're on a case so I thought it'd be a nice change for once."

"John?"

"Yes?"

"How did I end up with someone like you?"

"Let's just say you got lucky." He beamed and gave Sherlock a quick kiss. "But so did I. Come on, you better get ready. We have the whole day to ourselves. Then we'll dine at Angelo's."

After sherlock was ready and they had shared breakfast while laughing over stupid jokes like two school boys, John took sherlock's hand in his.

"I want to give you my first present of the day."

"You got me more presents than one?"

"Well, one present didn't really feel enough."

"John, you really shouldn't have."

"I wanted to. But no deducing the presents. That's just mean, Sherlock."

"Alright. I promise."

John got up and got a bouquet of blue roses. " I saw these and they reminded me of you."

"Oh John, you're such a romantic. "

They both laughed and shrugged. "Can't be helped."

"No, I wouldn't change it for the world. These are so beautiful. Thank you."

"Actually, now that I think of it, I know why they reminded me of you."

"Yes?"

"Because they have the colour of your eyes. A mix of green and blue."

Later on, Sherlock would never admit that he'd enjoyed a day without a case or an experiment or that he keeps the rose petals between the pages of his favourite book to this day or that he enjoyed spending the evening with Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, Mycroft, Stamford, Molly and everyone else or that he enjoyed the dinner with John at Angelo's. But John would know that the smile on his lover's face while everyone was having cake was worth a thousand sleepless nights.


End file.
